rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 18: Ruby, why you so bad with faces?
No fights for this episode, but I like it so much for it's subtle worldbuilding. Enter the glorious Volume 2 Beacon. And we finally get to see what's so special about that tower on top of Beacon. It's Ozpin's penthouse. Enter General James Ironwood. Which I will continue to assume is Geppetto. Also, he's a headmaster on the same tier as Ozpin and also knows Qrow. ...Calling it now that Qrow may be the headmaster of Signal. Or at least some manner of authority. There's nothing really much to say about this scene, as it's pretty much a comparison between Ozpin and Ironwood. Btw, he's not in any way related (by blood) to the Schnee. That cuts off that speculation branch. Cut to what I thought was risk. Team RWBY is gonna conquer Remnant. And someone finally said Remnant! And some confirmation on the four kingdoms. We have Atlas, Vacuo, Vale as confirmation of being kingdoms. Anyone got what kingdom Yang/Ruby was playing? I didn't hear anyone mention it. Cue more Weiss trolling courtesy of Yang. Also, EVERYONE is hitting on her. And calling her Ice Queen. Or Snow Angel. On a more personal note, I also like to thank Neptune for reminding everyone that they're in a library. That kinda stuff drives me nuts as it actually occurs in my uni as well. >_> We then shift to RWBY's dorm and Blake having flashbacks. Mostly just character development between her and Ozpin. Straight to the point. Social Link established. However, I'd like to address a little something here. Beacon's entrance exam appears to be some super difficult shit, and Blake, even without going to a combat school, managed to pass it. So it's not a matter of fake transcript too, you gotta be at least some manner of good to get to Beacon. That does not explain Jaune. In fact, that puts a little plot hole. HOW did Jaune get to Beacon with just fake transcripts, if another requirement is that little entrance exam?! This is with the assumption that the entrance exam involves some manner of combat. Le sigh I just realized, that paragraph above is stupid. The Initiation IS the entrance exam! fml. Enter RWY, who made an off-hand comment that "he" beat Yang. Potentially, it could be Jaune, as law of conservation of detail dictates since he wanted to play earlier, he would've played. However, Sun and Neptune was in the vicinity, and Neptune is a self-proclaimed intellectual. That board game looked intellectual. "STOP." says Weiss to Blake. So much dramatic finger pointing lately. Followed by yet another dramatic finger point. Weiss is beginning to lose her mind, I think. She's been less bitchy lately. DAT CHAIR BALANCE THO Another off-hand comment that semi-confirms that the Yellow Trailer does not take place in the future, courtesy of Weiss. Then Ruby also loses her mind. So RWBY plans to hijack Roman and the White Fang's plans, but hijacks their own plan when Ruby forgot the board game. So she bumps into the main antagonist instead. Oh, you thought Cinder was old? No fuck that! Apparently, Cinder is ''still ''a student! PLOT TWIST! AND she "came" from Haven as well! Overall, it's an interesting episode as even without any fights ensuing, it kept me interested with the worldbuilding that it does. *We've a confirmation (partially) of where each kingdom resides as well as some comments about their culture. (North is Vacuo, East/West is Atlas, South/Center is Vale, and the final kingdom is on the West/East) *There's another place called Haven, where Neptune is from. And Cinder and co. (But this one may be a cover for them) No confirmation if it's a kingdom or just a city though. *Everything outside the four kingdoms is pretty much Fallout. I like where it's going so far. Now if RWBY keeps up this momentum, I may set the bar higher as each episode progresses. As long as no episodes focusing on cliche shit happens, that momentum is just gonna get stronger. Welcome to Beacon! Category:Blog posts